wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/III/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XI. (Niepojęta tajemnica. — Powrót Harberta do zdrowia. — Części wyspy do zbadania. — Przygotowania do wyprawy. — Pierwszy dzień. — Noc. — Drugi dzień. — Kaurysy. — Para kazuarów. — Ślady w lesie. — Przybycie do przylądka Wężowego.) Gedeon Spilett pochwycił za pudełko i otworzył. Zawierało ono około 200 gramów białego proszku, którego kilka cząsteczek podniósł do ust. Nadzwyczajna gorycz tej substancji nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Był to istotnie drogocenny siarczan chininy. Należało niezwłocznie zadać ten proszek Harbertowi. Jakim zaś sposobem znalazł się tak pod ręką, było to kwestją do rozstrzygnięcia na później. — Kawy! — zawołał Gedeon Spilett. Za kilka chwil Nab przyniósł filiżankę gorącego wywaru. Gedeon Spilett wrzucił weń około 18 gramów chininy i miksturę tę zdołano wlać w usta Harbertowi. Czas był jeszcze, bo trzeci paroksyzm trawiącej febry dotychczas się nie objawił. I niech nam wolno będzie dodać, że paroksyzm ten nie miał już powrócić. Zresztą i to powiedzieć należy, że nadzieja wstąpiła we wszystkich serca na nowo. Tajemniczy wpływ objawił się znowu dla nich i to właśnie w chwili stanowczej, kiedy już o nim zrozpaczyli. Po kilku godzinach Harbert odpoczywał już o wiele spokojniej. Wówczas osadnicy mogli przystąpić do rozmowy o tym wypadku. Pomoc nieznajomego była na ten raz widoczniejszą niż kiedykolwiek. Ale jakim sposobem zdołał się dostać nocą aż do Pałacu Granitowego? Tego nie podobna było żadną miarą wyjaśnić; i zaiste drogi działania genjusza wyspy były niemniej dziwne jak on sam. Przez cały ten dzień, mniej więcej co trzy godziny zadawano siarczan chininy Harbertowi. Od następnego dnia już młodzieniec zaczął uczuwać pewne polepszenie. Nie było to wprawdzie zupełne wyleczenie; febry bowiem powrotne podlegają częstym i niebezpiecznym recydywom, ale choremu starań nie brakło. A potem specyfik był tuż pod ręką i niedaleko bezwątpienia ten, który go przyniósł! Słowem niezmierna nadzieja napełniła serca wszystkich. Nie była ona zwodnicza. W dziesięć dni potem, 20go grudnia, Harbert znajdował się już na drodze do zupełnego powrotu do zdrowia. Czuł jeszcze wielkie osłabienie, ale przy surowej djecie, jaką nań nałożono, żaden nowy paroksyzm się nie pojawił. Zresztą posłuszny młodzieniec poddawał się tak chętnie wszystkim przepisom! Tak pragnął się wyleczyć! Pencroff podobny był do człowieka wydobytego z samego dna przepaści. Napadały nań przystępy radości, podobne prawie do szału. Skoro chwila trzeciego paroksyzmu minęła, ścisnął korespondenta w swych objęciach tak silnie, że mało go nie udusił. Od tej pory nazywał go nie inaczej tylko doktorem Spilettem. Pozostawało jeszcze odkryć prawdziwego doktora. — Odkryjemy go! — powtarzał marynarz. I zaiste ów człowiek, ktokolwiek on był, mógł się spodziewać potężnego uścisku ze strony zacnego Pencroffa! Skończył się listopad, a wraz z nim i ów rok 1867, w ciągu którego osadnicy wyspy Lincolna tylu srogich prób doświadczyli. Rok 1868 zaczął się prześliczną pogodą, przepysznem ciepłem, temperaturą tropikową, na szczęście odświeżaną wiatrem od morza. Harbert odradzał się i z łóżka swego umieszczonego przy jednem z okien Granitowego Pałacu, pił to powietrze krzepiące, pełne wyziewów solnych, które mu przynosiły zdrowie. Zaczynał już jeść, a sam Bóg wie tylko, jakie potrawki leciuchne i smakowite przyrządzał mu Nab. — A tożto dla samych tych przysmaków warto było być umierającym — mawiał nie raz Pencroff. Przez cały ten czas korsarze nie pokazali się ani razu w okolicach Granitowego Pałacu. Od Ayrtona nie było wieści. To też inżynier tylko i Harbert zachowywali jeszcze niejaką nadzieję odnalezienia go, dla reszty zaś jego towarzyszy nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że nieszczęśliwiec ten zginął. Wszystkie te zagadki nie powinne były jednakże trwać dłużej i dla tego postanowiono, jak tylko Harbert przyjdzie całkiem do siebie, doprowadzić ostatecznie do skutku ową wycieczkę, której rezultat mógł mieć tak wielką dla nich doniosłość. Na to jednakże należało poczekać co najmniej z miesiąc jeszcze. Całe bowiem siły osady były niezbędne dla zgnębienia korsarzy. Zresztą Harbert miał się codzień lepiej. Zapalenie wątroby znikło, a rany można było uważać za zabliźnione w zupełności. W ciągu stycznia ważnych prac dokonano na Wielkiej Terasie; a mianowicie uratowano co się jeszcze dało ze stratowanych zbiorów jarzyn i zboża. Zebrano nasiona i rośliny, aby mieć z nich zasiew na najbliższą porę. Z odbudowaniem zaś kurników, młyna i stajen Cyrus Smith wolał zaczekać. Podczas bowiem, gdy on i jego towarzysze zajęci będą pogonią za korsarzami, oni mogliby nawidzić znowu Terasę. Nie należało więc im poddawać materjału do zaprawiania się w zawodzie rabusiów i podpalaczy. Po oczyszczeniu wyspy ze złoczyńców, będzie pora pomyśleć o odbudowaniu wszystkiego. Przychodzący do zdrowia młodzieniec począł wstawać z łóżka w pierwszej połowie stycznia, z początku na godzinę, potem na dwie i trzy. Siły powracały mu prawie widomie, tak miał zdrową konstytucję. Skończyło mu się wtedy lat 18, wzrostu był słusznego, przyobiecującego w nim mężczyznę wspaniałej i okazałej postawy. Od tej chwili powrót Harberta do zdrowia, przy zachowaniu jeszcze pewnych starań, w których na włos nie uchybił doktor Spilett, odbywał się już w sposób regularny. Przy końcu miesiąca Harbert przebiegał już Wielką Terasę i wybrzeża. Kilka kąpieli morskich wziętych w towarzystwie Pencroffa i Naba, nadzwyczaj mu posłużyły, Cyrus Smith osądził tedy, że może już oznaczyć dzień odjazdu, i oznaczył go na 15go lutego. Noce bardzo jasne w tej porze roku będą sprzyjać zamierzonym poszukiwaniom na całej wyspie. Wzięto się tedy do przygotowań niezbędnych przy takiej wyprawie, a miały one być nie małe, ponieważ osadnicy przysięgli sobie nie powrócić do Pałacu Granitowego aż po osiągnięciu swego podwójnego celu, to jest: z jednej strony po zniszczeniu korsarzy i odszukaniu Ayrtona, jeżeli jeszcze żył; z drugiej zaś po odkryciu tego, który wpływał tak stanowczo na losy osady. Z wyspy Lincolna osadnicy znali doskonale całą jej część wschodnią od przylądka Szponu aż do przylądków Obu Szczęk, znali obszerne błota Tadornów, okolice jeziora Granta, lasy Jakamarowe objęte drogą do zagrody i Dziękczynną, bieg Dziękczynnej i potoku Czerwonego i wreszcie boki góry Franklina, o które opierała się zagroda. Zbadali zaś, ale nie w zupełności jeszcze, obszerne wybrzeże zatoki Washingtona od przylądka Szponu aż do przylądka Wężowego, pobrzeże lesiste i błotne od strony zachodniej i owe niezmierne ławice piasku, kończące się u otwartej paszczy zatoki Rekina. Ale nie rozpatrzyli dotąd bynajmniej obszernych części lesistych pokrywających półwysep Wężowy, cały prawy brzeg Dziękczynnej, lewy brzeg potoku Katarakty i ów cały labirynt skał i kotlin stanowiących trzy trzecie części podstawy góry Franklina na zachód, północ i wschód. W tych ostatnich miejscach musiało się znajdować mnóstwo głębokich kryjówek. Tym sposobem tedy kilka tysięcy akrów wyspy uszło dotychczas badaniu osadników. Postanowiono więc, że wyprawa skieruje się przez lasy Zachodniej Ręki tak, aby objęła całą część wyspy po prawym brzegu Dziękczynnej. Lepiej byłoby może udać się naprzód w stronę zagrody, do której jak słusznie się można było obawiać, korsarze może się schronili na nowo, bądź to dla zrabowania jej, bądź też dla usadowienia się tam stale. Jednakże albo spustoszenie zagrody było już faktem dokonanym obecnie i któremu już za późno było zaradzić, albo też interesem korsarzy było zamknąć się w niej, a w takim razie zawsze pozostawało dosyć czasu do przyparcia ich w tem schronieniu. Po namyśle tedy utrzymano pierwszy plan i osadnicy postanowili przebić się lasami aż do przylądku Wężowego. Droga ta nie mogła obyć się bez pomocy siekiery, tym sposobem jednak zarysowywał się szlak do przyszłej komunikacji Pałacu Granitowego z krańcem półwyspu, szlak długości 16 do 17 mil. Wózek był w doskonałym stanie, onagasy po dobrym wypoczynku zdolne były do długiego kursu. Zapasy żywności, przedmioty niezbędne do urządzenia obozowiska, kuchnię przenośną i różne inne sprzęty naładowano na wózek, jak również broń i amunicję, wybrane starannie z tak kompletnego obecnie arsenału Pałacu Granitowego. I o tem jednakże nie należało zapominać, że rozbójnicy włóczyli się może dotąd jeszcze po lasach, i ze wśród gęstwiny lasów łatwo o strzał, i to celny. Koniecznością tedy stawało się dla małej gromadki osadników trzymać się razem i nie rozdzielać się pod jakimkolwiekbądź pozorem. Postanowiono również, że nikt nie pozostanie w Pałacu Granitowym. Top i Jow nawet mieli wziąć udział w wyprawie. Niedostępne mieszkanie mogło się samo obronić. 14go lutego, w wigilję odjazdu, wypadała niedziela. Poświęcono ją w całości spoczynkowi i modłom dziękczynnym, jakie osadnicy winni byli Stwórcy. Harbert zdrów już zupełnie, ale jeszcze nieco osłabiony, miał dla siebie zachowane miejsce na wózku. Nazajutrz o świcie Cyrus Smith przedsięwziął niezbędne środki ostrożności do zabezpieczenia Pałacu Granitowego od wszelkiej napaści. Drabiny, które służyły niegdyś do wejścia, przyniesiono i zakopano głęboko w piasku, tak, ażeby je można było odnaleźć i użyć za powrotem, winda bowiem wraz z całym należącym do niej przyrządem została odjętą. Pencroff pozostał ostatni w Granitowym Pałacu dla skończenia tej roboty, a potem spuścił się za pomocą liny, której obadwa końce przytrzymywano u dołu w ten sposób, iż gdy ją wreszcie ściągnięto, ustała wszelka komunikacja pomiędzy wejściem do Pałacu a wybrzeżem. Pogoda była przepyszna. — Na gorący dzień się zabiera! — zawołał radośnie korespondent. — Ba! doktorze Spilett — odrzekł Pencroff — droga nasza wypadnie przez lasy, nie spostrzeżemy więc nawet słońca. — W drogę! — ozwał się inżynier. Wózek już oczekiwał na nich na wybrzeżu przed „Dymnikami.“ Korespondent żądał od Harberta, aby zajął w nim miejsce przynajmniej przez pierwsze godziny podróży i młodzieniec poddać się musiał przepisowi swego lekarza. Nab prowadził onaggi. Cyrus Smith, korespondent i marynarz mieli iść przodem. Top wyskakiwał z radośną miną. Harbert ofiarował miejsce Jowowi w swoim ekwipażu i Jow przyjął je bez ceremonji. Dano hasło do odjazdu i mała gromadka ruszyła w drogę. Wózek skręcił naprzód przy zagięciu ujścia rzeki, a następnie ujechawszy milę po lewym brzegu Dziękczynnej, przebył most, od którego prowadziła droga prosto do portu Balonowego. Drogę tę jednak poszukiwacze nasi zostawili na lewo, a zapuścili się pod cień owych olbrzymich lasów, nazwanych lasami Zachodniej Ręki. Na przestrzeni dwóch pierwszych mil, drzewa rozrzucone szeroko, dawały wózkowi łatwe przejście; od czasu do czasu tylko trzeba było przeciąć kilka ljanów lub przerąbywać prawdziwe lasy krzaków, żadna jednak rzeczywista przeszkoda nie powstrzymała dotąd osadników. Gęste oliścienie drzew utrzymywało świeży cień nad nimi. Deodary, duglasy, kazuarynasy, banksje, drzewa gumowe, smokowniki i inne żywiczne już im znane gatunki rozciągały się przed nimi w nieskończoność. Cały światek ptactwa właściwego wyspie odnajdował się tu w komplecie: tetrasy, jakamary, bażanty i cała szczebiotliwa rodzina kakatoesów i papug. Aguty, kangury, kabyjasy przemykały się pomiędzy zielskiem, a wszystko to przypominało osadnikom pierwsze wycieczki podjęte za przybyciem na wyspę. — Co uważam, ozwał się Cyrus Smith, to że te zwierzęta, czworonogi i ptactwo, bojaźliwsze są niż niegdyś. Widocznie więc korsarze niedawno przebiegali te lasy i na ślady ich niewątpliwie powinniśmy natrafić. Jakoż w istocie, w wielu miejscach rozpoznać było można mniej lub więcej świeże ślady przejścia gromady ludzi: tu nacięcia na drzewach, zapewne w celu wytknięcia sobie drogi, owdzie popioły wygasłego ogniska i odciski stóp zachowane w niektórych gliniastych punktach drogi. Nic jednak w ogóle nie wskazywało bliskości stałego obozowiska. Inżynier zalecił towarzyszom wstrzymać się od polowania. Huk palnej broni mógł był zwrócić uwagę korsarzy włóczących się być może po lesie. Zresztą łowy odciągnęłyby niezawodnie osadników na pewną odległość od wózka, a surowo było zakazane iść luzem. W drugiej połowie dnia, o 6 mil mniej więcej od Pałacu Granitowego, przejazd stał się dosyć trudnym. Chcąc przebyć niektóre gęstwiny, trzeba było ścinać drzewa i tym sposobem torować sobie drogę. Przed zapuszczeniem się w takie miejsca, Cyrus Smith nie zaniedbywał nigdy puścić naprzód w gęstwinę Topa i Jowa, którzy wywiązywali się sumiennie ze swego mandatu. Skoro pies i orang powracały bez żadnej oznaki niepokoju, znaczyło to, że się nie ma czego obawiać ani ze strony korsarzy ani od dzikich zwierząt — dwu gatunków królestwa zwierzęcego, stojących ze względu na dzikie swoje instynkty na jednym poziomie. Wieczorem tego pierwszego dnia, osadnicy obozowali mniej więcej o dziewięć mil od Pałacu Granitowego, na brzegu małego przytoku Dziękczynnej, nieznanego im dotychczas, niewątpliwie jednak należącego do systemu wód, któremu grunt ten zawdzięczał swoją zadziwiającą żyzność. Po obfitej wieczerzy, do której osadnicy zasiedli z mocno zaostrzonym apetytem, przedsięwzięto odpowiednie środki ostrożności na noc. Gdyby inżynier miał tylko do czynienia z dzikiemi zwierzętami, jaguarami lub innemi, byłby kazał po prostu rozpalić ognie około obozowiska i to by wystarczyło do obrony; korsarzy jednak blask płomienia prędzejby przywabił niż powstrzymał, stosowniejszą tedy zdawało się w tym razie otoczyć się nieprzebitą ciemnością. Zresztą nie zapomniano bynajmniej o urządzeniu straży. Dwóch osadników miało czuwać razem, a co dwie godziny mieli ich zmieniać towarzysze. Ponieważ zaś pomimo wszelkich protestacyj Harberta, usunięto go od obowiązku czuwania, raz więc Pencroff i Gedeon Spilett, drugi raz inżynier i Nab stali z koleji na straży w pobliżu obozowiska. Noc zresztą trwała zaledwo kilka godzin. Ciemności były raczej wynikiem gęstwiny gałęzi aniżeli zniknięcia słońca. Głębokie milczenie zamącały chyba tylko chrapowate wycia jaguarów i przedrzeżniające się wrzaski małp, które szczególniej irytowały pana Jowa. Noc minęła bez żadnego przypadku a nazajutrz, 16 lutego, rozpoczął się dalszy pochód przez lasy, z większą powolnością niż trudem. W tym dniu uszli osadnicy zaledwie 6 mil, co chwila bowiem trzeba było torować sobie drogę toporem. Jak prawdziwi „Setlerzy“ osadnicy oszczędzali wielkich i pięknych drzew, których ścinanie zresztą byłoby ich kosztowało niezmiernie wiele trudu, a poświęcali mniejsze; wynikało ztąd jednak znaczne zboczenie drogi od linji prostej i przedłużenie jej licznemi zakrętami. W dniu tym Harbert odkrył kilka gatunków roślin, których dotychczas jeszcze nie postrzegli na wyspie jak np. olbrzymie paprocie i drzewa rożkowe których owoce onaggi z chciwością pożerały. Owoce te zawierały w sobie słodki miękisz, wybornego smaku. Tu także znaleźli osadnicy wspaniałe kaurysy, rozrzucone grupami, a których pnie cylindryczne, uwieńczone stożkiem zieleni, wznosiły się do wysokości 200 stóp. Były to owe drzewa królewskie Nowej Zelandji, tak sławne jak Libańskie cedry. Co do fauny nie przedstawiała ona innych okazów, prócz znajomych już myśliwcom. Spostrzegli jednakże, ale bez możności przybliżenia się, parę owych wielkich ptaków właściwych Australji z rodzaju kazuarów, a które nazywają „emeusami.“ Miały one wysokości do 5 stóp, opierzenie czarne, należały do rodziny szczudłaków. Top poskoczył za niemi całym pędem swoich czterech łap, ale kazuary obdarzone cudowną niemal szybkością biegu, bez trudu zostawiły go daleko za sobą. Co do śladów pozostawionych przez korsarzy w lesie, znaleziono je jeszcze w kilku miejscach. W bliskości ogniska które zdało się być niedawno zgaszonem, spostrzegli osadnicy ślady wzbudzające ich najżywszą uwagę. Po zmierzeniu jednego za drugim na szerokość i długość, poznali z łatwością ślady stóp pięciu ludzi. Pięciu korsarzy obozowało tedy widocznie w tem miejscu ale — i to właśnie było przedmiotem najtroskliwszego badania, nie można było znaleźć szóstego odcisku, któryby musiał być śladem Ayrtona. — Ayrtona nie było z nimi — ozwał się Harbert. — Nie — odpowiedział Pencroff — a jeżeli go nie było, musieli więc go już zabić ci nędznicy! Niemająż więc ci hultaje jakiej nory, gdzieby ich można było wytropić i przyprzeć jak tygrysów. — Nie — odrzekł korespondent — najprawdopodobniej błąkają się bez celu i nie myślą zmienić tego systematu, aż staną się panami wyspy. — Panami wyspy! — zawołał marynarz. Panami wyspy!... powtórzył zduszonym głosem, jak gdyby go pięść żelazna ścisnęła za gardło. A po chwili odezwał się tonem nieco spokojniejszym: — Czy wiesz pan, panie Cyrusie, jaką to ja kulę wpuściłem w lufę mojej strzelby? — Nie Pencroffie! — Oto tę samą która przeszyła piersi Harberta, i zaręczam panu że nie chybi ona celu! Najsłuszniejszy odwet jednak nie mógł powrócić życia Ayrtonowi, a ze zbadania śladów pozostawionych na ziemi trzeba było niestety wyprowadzić wniosek pozbawiający wszelkiej nadzieji zobaczenia go kiedykolwiek. Tego wieczora założono obóz o 14 mil od Pałacu Granitowego, a Cyrus Smith uznał że muszą się znajdować nie dalej jak 5 mil od Przylądka Wężowego. I w istocie nazajutrz dotarli do krańca półwyspu, przeszedłszy las w całej jego długości; żaden jednak znak dotąd nie wskazał im schronienia korsarzy ani też niemniej ukrytej siedziby tajemniczego nieznajomego.